Behind The Mask : A V For Vendetta Tale
by Phantomgrlofopera
Summary: The young daughter of Evey Hammond has gotten herself in a sticky situation, with the one and only V!
1. Intro

**Behind The Mask : A V For Vendetta Tale : Intro**

_Remember, remember, the fifth of November,  
The gunpowder treason and plot.  
I know of no reason why gunpowder treason  
Should ever be forgot._

I was always reminded of what happened that night, the fifth of November, 2020. The night Guy Fawke's plan to destroy Parliament came true. My mother told me of a man who made this all possible. A man who we should be thanking and blessing in our prayers. Thanks to him, we have our hope, our peace. Thanks to the man known only as V, we have our freedom.

I was born only 3 years after the great explosion, I only wish I could have been there, like my mother. She told me it was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw. Now, in a time free of tyranny and an all-powerful government, my mother and I live our lives to the fullest. Ever since my father died when I was young, we have moved away from London, mother says away from her memories. Of what, I wonder, that hurts her so.

I now live on my own, visiting mother as much as possible. I live in London again, loving every aspect of the city. I wanted mother to come with me, but she told me it was too hard, the memories hurt too much.

I am Anna Hammond, age 22, and my mother is Evey, Evey Hammond. I am here to tell you my part of the story, the story of V. No, he did not die in the explosion of parliament, for ideas are bulletproof...


	2. Part 1

**Behind The Mask : A V For Vendetta Tale : 1**

_The room twirled with excitement. Hundreds of colors spun round and round. Masks were everywhere, in every shape and size, every color and class. One, stood out from all the rest. An eerie grin spread across its face. This masked man began to step towards you, sending chills up your spine._

* * *

_"And...Its 6:00 am on this lovely morning chaps, we have a slit chance of showers today and here's your local news..."_ Your radio alarm buzzed through your ear, waking you from your strange dream. You slowly climbed out of your bed, and walked to the shower. As the hot water fell onto your body, your dream repeated itself over and over again through your head. You had had this dream before, when you were younger. In a way the dream frightened you. But it was the mask that frightened you most. Somewhere, you had seen it before. It was a Guy Fawke's mask, and your mother had shown it to you when you were young. She had told you to remember this mask, for it may come back. Now, it seems this may be true.

You climbed out of the tub and looked in the mirror. Drying your long curly hair, you pondered on the thought of the mask. Could this be the mask of V? The man who saved your mother from rape, saved his people and their dying government, and became the first love of Evey Hammonds life. Lost in thought, you didn't even realize the time, and ran into your room to change.

Your new apartment was lovely, right by your school and had a wonderful view of London. Your mother had helped pay for it, for your birthday. You had just turned 22, almost done with college and ready to start a new life. This apartment was just the beginning.

First class of the day was history, ancient history. You were here at Oxford to become a historian, but that was not your only plan. Since you were young you had danced in a ballet, and now, you are staring in the London Ballet Troupe. It had taken years of hard work to get to where you are, but every last drop of sweat has earned you plenty. After history was an archaeology class, you had wanted to become an archaeologist since your father died. You father was a well-known explorer and historian, and he was your idol.

Once all your classes at Oxford were over, you headed to the ballet studio to stretch. As you changed into your leotard and tights, a power outage swept through the halls. You left in complete darkness, since it was 6:00 pm. You quickly put on your regular shoes and headed towards the entrance. Everyone in the studio was there, but no one was going outside. Running up to the manager, Carol, you asked what was going on.

"Anna, you need to get out of here, quick!" she whispered to you, pulling you away from the crowd. "Their back!"

"Who Carol? What's going on?" you asked in a panic.

"Fingermen, Anna, this can't be happening." She said, on the verge of crying. Hugging her, you tried to calm her down. Through her tears she said, "Back before the great explosion, Sutler had secret police, Fingermen , stalked the streets and killed all who were out after curfew or disobeying the law."

"But I haven't disobeyed the law, Carol, why are they here?" you asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't know, but what's important is that they are back." She said, crying more. Suddenly there was a loud crash, and the crowd began to scream and run away. Men dressed in black armored suits jumped through the broken glass, and began to place black bags over everyone's heads. You quickly got Carol on her feet and helped her run away, but soon she stopped you. "Anna go, I will stay here and find out what is going on."

"No Carol!" You said, dragging her with you. She let go of you and ran back towards the chaos, back to those black bags. Slowly you watched her run away, but then heard noise coming from behind you. Quickly you ran up the winding stairs, soon realizing they had seen you. Running as fast as your legs would go, you made your way up the stairs, the Fingermen not to far behind.

Once you got to the top, you saw a small door that lead to the roof. Quickly opening it, you ran across the cold, tin roof. Suddenly you heard the door open behind you. 3 Fingermen stood at the door, guns pointed towards you. Backing as far away as possible, you hit the edge of the roof.

"That's it now, just come with us and you won't get hurt." One of the men said, lowering his gun. You shook your head.

"Who are you? What do you want?" You shouted at them, as they came closer and closer.

"We only want to talk." They said, but you wouldn't believe them. Looking over the edge, but remaining faced to them, you saw that there was a large garbage bin of trash besides the building.

_God help me._

Looking back to the men you smiled and jumped over the edge, tumbling down to the bin. You roughly hit the trash bin, but it was better than the ground. Looking up you saw the men staring down at you, cursing and arguing with each other. As quickly as you could, you jumped out of the garbage bin and headed towards home.

As you scrambled through the streets with your hurt ankle, you began to realize that someone was following you. Turning around quickly you saw no one, and began walking again. A few minutes later, you heard a cough from behind, and spun around. There, stood the three men, now holding knives. Turning but getting nowhere, you felt a large hand clamp around your mouth. You felt and sharp pain in your arm, and realized that the man was cutting deep into your skin.

"This will teach you to run away from us." He whispered into your ear. "Wont it?"

With the shake of a head and the twist of the body you're slammed your kneecap into his groin. As he fell to the ground in pain, the other two men ran towards you. Kicking one in the stomach and punching the other in the face sent them flying, as the other man stood back up. You took his knife that had fallen to the ground, and stabbed him through the heart. Pulling it out quickly, you hit the man coming behind you, turning around you stabbed him in the chest. Heading towards the last one, you saw that he had already been killed. A long knife was in his chest.

_I didn't do that._

Looking around for the intruder you saw no one and finally gave up. As you began to walk away you saw that another figure stood in your path. Sighing you stopped, and looked at the man. He was tall, dressed in all black, and had 5 knives in his hand.

"Who are you?" You demanded. Saying nothing, he moved towards you, placing his knives in sheaths that spread across his stomach. Walking past you, with his hat covering his face, he went over to the bodies, pulled the knife out of the mans chest and turned to you.

Looking up you saw that he wore a mask over his face. Not only a mask, but a Guy Fawke's mask. You suddenly realized who this was. It was V! Shocked, you dropped the remaining knife and backed away. He looked down, sighed, and began to walk towards you.

"There's no need to be afraid Anna." He said in a deep voice. You stopped. _How does he know my name?_ You watched wide-eyed as he stepped up towards you. He bowed once he came a few feet away, and said, "You may call me V."

"I know who you are." You said softly. He nodded his head in return.

"Yes, it seems you do." He said. "You use a knife well. How did you learn to fight?"

"Uhh..thank you." You said confused. "Well, my mother sent me to a private fencing school."

"Fencing is a very difficult sport, I see you have taken it up well." He said.

"Thank you." You said looking to the ground. "Umm..well.didnt you die? I mean, that's what my mother told me."

"I did, but the idea I represent lived on." He answered coldly. "To your mother and all of the people of London I did die, but I am back now."

"But. how, why?" You asked.

"How is not important, why, as you can see, the government is beginning to change." He said. "And not the kind of change we need."

"You mean those Fingermen back there?" You asked.

"Yes, this government must not go back to what it was." He said. Before he could go on a sound of men came from behind you. "More Fingermen, come we must go."


	3. Part 2

**Behind The Mask : A V For Vendetta Tale : 2**

"This is my home." V told you. "I call it the Shadow Gallery."

"It's just as my mother described it." You said softly.

"She told you of this place?" He asked quietly, walking slowly around the room.

"Yes, many times when I was young." You answered, running your fingers down a painting of a young woman. This was the place of your dreams. You had always wanted to be here, ever since your mother told you about it.

As you walked around the Shadow Gallery, V went into the kitchen. Slowly you followed and saw that he was cooking. You began to laugh when you saw he was wearing an apron. He looked up and you restrained your laughter.

"Are you hungry?" V asked, laughing a bit.

"Starving, thanks." You answered sitting down at the table. You looked around and saw that V was quite settled in. As V cooked you saw that he had removed his gloves. His hands were badly scarred, it looked painful.

_Mother never told me about this._

You were so lost in thought you didn't realize that V had noticed your curiosity.

"There was a fire." He told you, placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of you.

"Oh, I'm sorry." you answered picking up a fork and knife. "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's quite alright." He answered sitting across from you. Suddenly a vision popped into your mind.

_Fire swept over the place; people ran screaming. Many dead bodies covered the floor, as the fire demolished them. Then, someone emerged from the flames. It was a man, burnt all over, screaming at the moon._

_It must be V._

"Is something wrong?" V asked. You smiled and shook your head, replaying the vision inside your mind. _That must be why he wears the mask._

"So, what is happening to our government?" You asked him, trying to get the horrible vision out of your head. You heard a faint sigh as V answered.

"I'm not quite sure, I have been looking into it, but only the Fingermen have returned."

"Do you think that someone like Sutler will rule?" You asked, biting into the piece of toast.

"I pray not." He answered solemnly. "How is it?"

"Wonderful, thank you." You said, as you nodded his head. "V, do have to stay here, like my mother did?"

"If those Fingermen are after you, I suggest you stay here." V said. "But it is all up to you."

You smiled. "Thank you." You wondered what you should do. Finally you decided a plan.

V lead you out of the Shadow Gallery and into a dark abbey. You had no clue where you were. V showed you out of the abbey and into the streets of London, you now knew where you were.

"Follow me." You told him, as you walked along the streets to your apartment. When you arrived, you quietly unlocked the door to make sure no one would be woken. You clicked on the lights and saw that chaos had swept through your apartment. Books scattered across the floor, plates were shattered everywhere, and pictures of your mother were smashed into pieces. Slowly walking through your ruined apartment anger built up inside you. V followed behind but stopped at a smashed picture of Evey.

"I'm sorry this happened." V said, still looking at the picture.

"So am I." You answered coldly as you began to pack up your things. V placed the picture down on a table and walked into your room. As you jammed your things into your bag, V stood at the doorway watching. When you were finished, you went over to a painting still hanging on the wall. Throwing it off, you revealed a safe behind it. Unlocking it with a combination, you opened it to find that your weapons were still there. A large pistol, bullets, and 3 throwing knives similar to V's. You took everything out, and threw them into your bags.

"Why do you have these?" V asked walking up to you.

"Why do you think?" You said. When he didn't answer you replied, "It was mother's idea."

V nodded his head and walked out of the room. Shortly after you came out, and followed V back to the Shadow Gallery.

"Thank you V." You said as he lead you through the streets of London. He stopped, and turned around to face you.

"I am glad to be here for you, and I hope you can trust me." He said. You smiled and hooked your arm with his.

"I have a good feeling I will." You told him as the two of you walked back to your new home. Even though you had known this mysterious man for about a day, you couldn't care less. He was a good man, and you knew you would love him as your mother did.

* * *

That night you sat up an watched "The Count Of Monte Cristo" with V. He said some of the lines along with the movie which made you laugh inside, and when the movie was over you went to bed. But you couldn't sleep. Thoughts of V and the man on fire kept playing in your mind. You finally decided to read one of the many books in the room. After looking around for about an hour you found a very interesting book, "Utopia". You read yourself to sleep with the wonderful book, dreaming of some what pleasant things.

When you woke the next morning, there was a loud crash coming from outside your room. Running out in just a sweatshirt and really short shorts. The tin knight's arms fell to the ground. He was fighting a tin man. Wow.

"Wow V," You said. "You've scared the man stiff!"

V stopped and looked at you fro a moment, seeing how barely dressed you were and laughed. "Yes, I have."

"Do have another one of those?" You asked, pointing to the sword in his hand.

"Do you wish to fight me Anna?" V asked in a cocky tone.

"Why of course!" You answered in a sarcastic tone. He laughed slightly and walked over to another tin knight and yanked out the sword, and threw it to you.

The two of you clashed swords for what seemed hours. He sent you jumping over the couch, you had him falling on his ass. Finally, as the sun went down outside and the people went to sleep, a winner was declared. V gracefully slashed at you, making you fall down into a split on the floor. Swinging your leg around, you sent him toppling to the floor. Before he could react, you were on top of him, sword pointed to his neck.

"I win!" You said, happy it was over. Sweat was dripping from your face, you stood and held a hand out to V.

"Very fine job Anna." V told you. "Your mother would be proud."

You smiled and thought of your mother as you went to your room and changed into some jeans and a blouse. It had been a year since you had seen her, let alone speak with her. You wanted to see her again. Badly. You wanted to tell her about the past few days. But with Fingermen out looking for you, it was impossible.

Suddenly music began to play. It was mother's favorite song, "Cry Me A River". You walked up to V and looked at the jukebox.

_Nice taste in music_

"Would you like to dance?" V asked. You smiled and nodded your head. He took you hand and placed his other on your back. It was wonderful, peaceful, and beautiful. He was very graceful.

"Have you ever danced with a dancer before." You asked softly.

"Not until tonight." He answered. " Have you ever danced with a madman?"

"Plenty of times." You said sarcastically, just as the song ended. Suddenly you heard you cell phone ring.

_Shit, I forgot I had that with me._

Running to your room, you searched through your bag. When you found it, you saw that it was your friend Marcus.

"Anna where the hell are you?" Marcus yelled through the phone. You sighed as you stepped out of your room.

"Safe." You answered.

"That's not good enough Anna, we have a serious problem here."

"I know about the black bags Marcus, but is everyone okay?" You asked.

"I don't know, when I came back from Paris, everyone was tied up and had black bags over their heads." He told you. "Once I got them all untied, they were too scared to talk."

"Oh lord." You said to yourself.

"Once I got Carol untied, she said that you were missing, so we went looking for you." He said. "And when I couldn't find you, I called."

"Oh, I see." You said. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Well, Carol says as soon as we find you, practice will start up again."

"How typical." You said laughing.

"And, she said if we find you," He said. "She will host a Masquerade in your honor."

You screamed in delight, nearly scaring V. "A Masquerade in my honor!!!" You jumped and laughed and sang all around the room. Carol knew how much you loved classical Venice Masquerades. You couldn't wait to find a gown, and a mask, and...

_What about the Fingermen?_ The thought hit you like a ton of bricks. You wanted this Masquerade so badly, but what if those men came back? You would have to figure something out.

"Anna?" Marcus said through the phone. "Are you coming back?"

"Yea, I'll be back soon." You said hanging up the phone. You were silent, until V woke you from your thoughts.

"What are you going to do?" V asked, walking up to you.

"What should I do?" You asked. "I mean, I can't have these Fingermen controlling my life."

"Yes, but you need to stay safe." V told you.

"Well, I doubt the Fingermen will come for me during the day." you said. "Maybe I should go to school and dance during the day, and then come here at night."

"That is a good idea, but what about this Masquerade?" V asked.

"I don't know, it's at night, oh god what am I going to do?" You asked yourself as you sat down on the couch. V sat down beside you and sighed.

"If you want to go to this Masquerade, then you should go." V told you. "I shall make sure no Fingermen ever reaches the building."

"But, how?" You asked.

"I will hunt them down." V said, in a tune that almost frightened you.

"Then let me help you." You said, trying to be as bold as you could.

V shook his head. "You could get hurt."

"Oh come now, your starting to sound like my mother." You said.

"It's in her best intentions." V told you standing up. He began to walk away but you stopped him.

"Where are you going?" You asked. "Not to get those Fingermen now are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." V answered, going into his makeup room.

"Not without me." You said. " I would feel horrible if you went out there alone."

V stopped. You must have hit a nerve.

"An besides, there could be dozens of those men out there." You told him. "I don't want you killed."

"If it is what you wish Anna." V said, his gaze to the ground.

"Thank you V." You said, running to your room to get your things. You were happy V let you come, you wanted to help him, to make him happy. You knew how lonely he was, but you also knew how violent he could get. You had to keep an eye on him, in case he tried to kill someone innocent. As V thought he was protecting you, you knew you were protecting him.


	4. Part 3

**Behind The Mask : A V For Vendetta Tale : 3**

The quiet streets were suddenly quiet no longer. Knives were thrown, shots were made, and lives were taken. Suddenly you were on the ground, surrounded by dead bodies. Your head stung, so did your stomach. Attempting to look down you saw what you thought was a knife, sticking out of your stomach. There had indeed been Fingermen, 20 of them to be exact. Every last one was dead on the ground, or at least getting there.

You heard a faint whimper beside you, in that sudden silence. Turning your head you saw V, lying on the ground hardly moving.

"V." You choked, spitting blood out onto the ground. He slowly turned towards you, and you covered your wound.

"Anna. are you...alright?" He stuttered. Shaking your head you lied to him, as he stood up, almost falling. "Come. Anna, we need to...leave here.. quickly."

Trying your best to show no pain you pushed against the stone wall and slid up. Attempting to go to him, you fell into V's arms, coughing up blood.

"Anna." He said quietly, lifting you up.

"I'm fine V, I promise." You lied as V began to walk you back to the Shadow Gallery, trying to keep the knife out of vision. Noticing this, V removed your hand and stopped. **"No"** The last thing you noticed was V's hand grabbing the knife and pulling it out of your stomach.

--------------------------------------

_The sunlight was warm on your skin, a smile was placed on your lips. A faint sound of a violin played in the distance. Looking around, you noticed flowers, many, many flowers. Everything was quiet, no one was near. You walked in the direction of the music, the wind caressing your skin. Suddenly there was a man, standing in the flowers ahead of you. He played the violin so well, such beautiful music came from his fingers. And then, as if it had struck you with a bullet, you knew who this man was._

"Anna!" Your mother's cry rang in your ears, your eyes snapping open. You were in your old room, at your mother's house. Sitting up, you clutched your stomach, and fell back down onto the pillow. Your mom hugged you tightly, kissed your forehead, and nagged at you about fighting.

"How many times have I told you to keep out of trouble?" She said placing a wet cloth over your forehead.

"Sorry mum it seems to always come to me." You said as she checked your temperature. "How many days have I been out?"

"3 darling, now lay back down." She answered, gently pulling you back onto the bed.

Once she was finished checking up on your she left and you sat quietly in the rather large room, looking around at all of your old things. Suddenly the door opened.

"How are you feeling?" You heard from the doorway. Turning you saw V. You nodded and smiled, looking back at your old pictures. V quietly walked up and sat on a chair beside your bed.

"I loved taking pictures, I would spend hours in the gardens trying to take the perfect picture."

"They came out very well" V said quietly.

"Was it hard?" You said to V, turning to face him. "Seeing mum again?"

He was silent for a moment, his gaze to the floor. Then, he looked up to you and answered, "Yes."

You sighed and smiled. "I know she was happy to see you."

The two of you talked quietly for a few minutes until your mother came in and asked to see V privately.

Slowly making your way out of the bed you looked towards the window. The green fields spread far and wide, it was beautiful. You leaned against the wall and stared out into the horizon, wondering what was going to happen after this, what would life be like from this point on?

"Don't tell me, it's just a flesh wound?" You heard from the doorway. Turning quickly you saw your friend Marcus smiling at you. **"**You'd better be okay Anna, I mean it**."** He came up to you and gave you a hug, kissing both cheeks and handing you a bundle of flowers.

"I'll be fine I promise!" You told him as you changed into some clothes. Thankfully he was gay so it didn't turn him on. "I'll be coming back to London in a week."

"You better, we need you there." He said standing up. "And now I have to go, Carol has started practice for the Masquerade already, so you better hurry up and get well." He said, kissing you again and walking out the door. You laughed at your friend and watched him leave.

--------------------------------------

"Thank you V, for everything you have done for her." Your mother said to him as he sat down. You watched from the attic above, you had always spied on her when you were young.

"I'm glad I can help her." He answered softly. Your mother began speaking again, but you couldn't hear a word. Your head pounded and your wound was bursting with pain. You looked down to see blood seeping out of your shirt. Suddenly memories of the past came into your mind. You felt dizzy, and then, something blunt went to the back of your head.


	5. Part 4

**Behind The Mask : A V For Vendetta Tale : 4**

_**Everything was silent. Nothing stirred around you. With a desperate attempt you began to move, going nowhere. Hot tears slipped down your cheeks, pain engulphed you. You had no idea where you were. All you could remember was getting knocked on the head. Thoughts developed in your head, giving you a terrible migraine. Before you knew it, someone had entered the room. Your vision was blurred, and then you fell back into nothingness.**_

* * *

"Patient 069 has shown great improvements, passed all the blood tests, and has survived through all the experiments." Caroline Baker said to her boss, Jim. He smiled and nodded his head passing her and walking over to the girl. What a remarkable thing this girl was. No one has ever lived through all the experiments, except for one.

"Well done Ms. Baker, you have proven yourself worthy in the science world." Jim said, patting her shoulder. This girl is going to make her rich! Smiling to herself Caroline walked out of the cell and locked the door behind her.

**3 Days Later**

"Our newest patient, Anna Hammond has now become our most successful experiment." Jim Turk said to his fellow scientists. "Not only has she passed every single blood test, she has survived through all of our experiments."

Jim pointed out the pictures of patient 069 , showing the growth of the bacteria inside her. "Patient 069 was injected with the newest man-made bacteria just this morning."

"Since that time, she has developed an immune system, destroying the bacteria." Jim said, now showing the scientists the picture of Anna taken just minutes before the press realize. "This girl may be the answer to all of our questions."

The men whispered among each other and argued over the subject. Soon the room was taken over with noise.

"Gentlemen, please, let me speak." Caroline said as she walked in the door. The room became silent, and all eyes were on her. "I have just gotten the test results from the lab."

"On what?" Jim asked in her ear. She smiled and placed an X Ray scan on the board.

"This X Ray shows the DNA samples that were injected into patient 069's blood this morning." Caroline began. "After the bacteria was destroyed by her immune system, the new DNA began to spread throughout the her body, now giving her certain qualities."

"What sort of qualities Ms. Baker?" asked one of the gentlemen.

"Telepathy, sir." Caroline said. "She now has the power to move things with her mind, and read the minds of others."

"That's ridiculous!"

"This is no joke woman! Tell us the truth!"

Soon the entire place was abuzz with the yelling of the men. No one would believe her unless she got the girl in there. Picking up her cell phone she called down to the office for help.

You felt sick to your stomach. Again you felt a terrible migraine shoot through your brain. Three men surrounded you, entrapping you from the table and pulling you away. You just wished they would let you go. Suddenly the men were thrown against the wall.

_Did I do that? With my mind?_

The men quickly got up and ran to you, punching you and throwing you to the ground. Screaming, you used your mind to again throw them against the walls.  
_  
I did do that! I'm telekinetic now?_

But before you could do anything a needle shot into your neck and you fell to the floor unconscious.

The girl was brought into the room on a steel table. The men got quiet and watched as another needle was injected into the girl, to wake her up. For a few minutes nothing happened, but all eyes were on her. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and the men holding her down were thrown against the glass windows, shattering them, and falling down to their deaths. It was chaos. The girl began to hurt everyone, until no one was left standing except Mr. Jim Turk. Silently she walked up to him.

"So Jim, you think its alright to play God do you?" She asked, staring at him with those bright green eyes. He was shaking with fear, he knew she was going to kill him, he just knew it. "Well you know what Jim, its not."

* * *

_**Everyone in the room was dead. Fear over-came you, and you fell to the floor in tears. You could hear voices coming from down the hall. They would find you there, they would hurt you, and they might even kill you. But you sat there, and did nothing. Soon men were all around you, pulling you up off the ground and dragging you to a cell. They strapped you to the metal bed and stuck needles into your skin. You knew something horrible was about to begin. Whether or not you survive it, is entirely up to fate.**_


	6. Part 5

**Behind The Mask : A V For Vendetta Tale : 5**

**Jim Rodger's Journal**

**Day 15**

In the fires of her mind, nothing is predictable, nothing is safe there. She is unstable and corrupt, but more useful than anyone we have experimented on. I can see her now, lying breathless and still, eyes slightly open, gazing out towards the sun that flows into her newly made cell.

The day she broke into the board meeting, killing almost all of us, was unbearable, just writing about it now gives me a head-ache.

There is something strange about this girl, so innocent, yet so dangerous and ruthless. Her new-found ability telepathy has changed the science world incredibly, too say the least.

We began testing her telepathy today, what a wonders thing it is. As of now, the only things she can move are small solid objects, though when provoked, people as well.

She is moving again, I shall go and check up on her.

**Day 18**

Her hair color has changed, from a dark brown to a light, almost golden brown. Still don't know how or why.

**Day 25**

Her eyes have changed. Once a pale/grey blue shade, are now ice blue, piercing lights in the dark. Have our experiments changed even her eye-color? First her DNA, then her hair color, and now her eye-shade?? What is happening here?

**Day 33**

She has become uncontrollably angry, lashing out at anything within her reach. And it doesn't help she can move anything with her mind now.

Need to go...there's a broken window I need to fix!

**Day 45**

The chaos began at midnight, as everyone was shutting the place down. As I was making my way towards the front entrance, I saw her.

She stood quietly in the light of the moon, which seem to shine down only on her. Her eyes were closed, as if she were in deep thought. Suddenly she looked up, her piercing blue eyes meeting mine, and I felt an unbearable pain shoot through my head. I heard someone whispering, but I couldn't understand a word they were saying.

I looked up and she was gone, glass shattered all over the floor, spots of red all over the walls, bodies everywhere. She had done it again.

I knew then, this would be the last I would ever work for this government

* * *

V threw the small black journal to the floor, cursing to himself. Evey sighed and picked up the book from the floor and placed it in her lap.

"She's out there somewhere," Evey said softly, her eyes on the book. V buried his masked face into his hands, trying to figure out what to do.

Evey grabbed the remote control from the table and flicked on the TV. She scrolled to the news, searching for answers.

Nothing.

That is how it has been for the past 2 1/2 months. Anna was somewhere, alone and hurt, maybe even dead. From the journal, it sounded like Anna was powerful and angry.

Evey stood from her chair by the fire, and walked over to the large glass window. The snow had begun to fall, and the darkened clouds formed above. V stood and walked over to her, placing a loving hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find her, I swear it." he said. She closed her eyes and smiled, as if in deep thought.

"Thank you," she said, looking out into the distance. There was something calm about her, but V couldn't understand what or why. Suddenly, as if he were hit by a bullet, V fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"V! V!! What's wrong?!!" Evey's shouts were lost in the deep darkness in his mind. So much pain filled his head, but he didn't know why.

_V?_

Someone was with him, but it wasn't Evey. It was a young, soft, almost naive voice, soothing to his ears. It took the pain away. The darkness burst away, and was placed with bright sunlight, something he hadn't seen for many years. There were pink flowers underneath him, and someone standing behind him.

**_Anna?_**

_Hello there..._

V couldn't move, but he felt a small hand press against the back of his.

**_Your alive_**

There was a soft giggling coming from her, her hand now grasping his.

_Of course I am silly!_

**_Are you...alright?_**

_I'm surviving...and you?_

**_Alright, Anna, what has happened?_**

More laughter.

_Oh you're such a worry-wart! I'm okay, just a little...shaken..._

**_Where are you?_**

There was a soft humming, as the wind blew against V's chest. Then, as quickly as this had come, it was gone. Anna, the flowers, the light, all of it. Gone.

* * *

There was a soft breeze that blew against your body, a smile placed on you lips. The small pink flowers that surrounded you were beautiful in the sunlight. This place entirely was beautiful, how you came to it was unknown to you.

You remember the chaos, you remember the cell, and you remember the killing. But then you found yourself here, in the small abandoned cottage, the roof gone, and the sunlight pouring in. There was a sense of peace surrounding this place, giving you hope to go on.

It was unbearable to live with the fact that you had killed many, careless and heartless. You sat alone in this place of humble, watching the clouds drift from each other, reveling the sun. V had been there, with you, as you had wished. And as quickly as you had made your wish, there he was, behind you. Then, he was gone. You had wanted to tell him so much, but only laughter and tease came out.

You had to go and find him, to let him know you were safe, make sure he was too. But where were you? There was not a building in sight, this wasn't London.

Standing, you walked out of the rundown place to take a walk. There were tree's all around, and a field off in the distance.

_Wait a tick...this is...home?!!!_

Running off to the field far away, you were over-come with a burst of happiness, the joy of seeing mother and V again coursing through your veins.

The house came into view, your old memories running through your brain. The lights were on in the main room, and the curtains were draped back. Someone was home!

"Mother! V! I'm home!!" you shouted as you came closer to the house. Just as you were about to reach the gate of the backyard, a burst of pain shot through your head, and you fell to the ground.

* * *

V and Evey ran to the window, looking out. There, in the grass before the gate, lay Anna. She looked as if she were sleeping, peacefully amongst the flowers. Just as V had remembered.

As he ran out to her, Evey behind, he thought of all the moments they had shared together. The dancing, the fighting, the love. Yes, he did love her, as he did Evey. But Anna was different, he didn't have to teach her to be strong, he only had to guide her to safety.

"Anna, Anna?!" he pleaded, lifting her off of the ground. Evey wept as she saw her unconscious daughter in front of her. Anna had bruises all over her body, cuts as well. They took her inside, and lay her down on her bed, Evey calling for a doctor.

V sat beside Anna, his gloved hand upon her pale one. She sat still, occasionally groaning. Sometimes, V would lean in and brush the hair that came across her face. About an hour later, V heard the doctors rushing up the stairs, and stole away from the room. He watched from a secret are as the doctors examined her, cleaning her wounds and checking her blood. After hours of tests and medical experiments, they left and Anna was alone once again. For 3 days she didn't move, she was lost in a coma that no one knew the span...


	7. Part 6

**Behind The Mask : A V for Vendetta Tale : 6**

**_Every minute, someone in the world dies. Every other minute, someone is born. Humans live in an on-going circle. For every death, there is birth. When someone believes in fate, destiny comes knocking at their door._**

* * *

****

Those were the kind of thoughts you had, random, moral, knowing images that produced into your head over and over again. You didn't now how long you had been in this nothingness, of thoughts and darkness. Everything that surrounded you was black.

There were times when you would hear voices, strange and muffled. Though you couldn't understand what they were saying, you took them to comfort, enjoying the times whenever they were around.

**3 Weeks Into The Coma**

**V's POV**

Victoria has not moved, has not spoken, has not even breathed. But some moments, she has sent images into my thoughts, showing me what this government has done to her. She was created into a telekinetic, and a telepath. She is a new, improved breed of human. She is the government's new weapon. Just like I was, all those years ago.

I miss her so much, I want to see her smile, a smile that could warm up a room. I need to her voice, so calm and crisp. And to see her dance, I never had the chance to see her light up the stage. But no, she is dead to the world, un-moving and cold. Now it's too late.

"Don't say that!" Evey would tell me, trying hard to believe that Anna would come back. But I just couldn't believe it. There is nothing left here for me, why am I still being a bother? I might as well just leave Evey and Anna, let them move on. Well, Evey at least. She's done it before, I know she can do it again. I should have stayed dead, should have let the people finish the job. Now, Anna is gone. All hope is lost...


	8. Attention Readers!

Attention Readers!!!!

I officially now have a Livejournal account, so whenever you want news and info on the stories, head there!! All the latest news on the stories will be there for you!! I'll have pictures, banners, icons, and more of the stories on my account, so come and pay me a visit!! I'm waiting!!

And since this edit thing is being gay, the link is on my homepage, so please look!! Or you can send me a message and I'll give ya the link!!

C ya there!!

Phantomgrlofopera


End file.
